Slayers In New York
by Urban Luck
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! I took the summary down but it will be back up. Now why the summary is gone...Someone said they didn't like the copules so now I'm letting the readers chose the copules now if you want to know more you have to read to find out ^_^!
1. Element Fire

Story Title: Slayers Of New York

Disclaimer: *Clears thought * *People start yelling* Excuse me but I would but I would like to state the disclaimer so I won't be sued! *People stop yelling* Thank you. I do not own Buffy or it's charters but I do own Tina, (Rouge) and Ally (Rocky) Bryan, Teuri, Ashen, and, Janice, and Marcus also don't own Mizui, (Blue/Me) because I'm Mizui. Linkin Park & "Forgotten" are not mine because they are people you cannot own people but I wish I did own Chester and their songs by the people of Linkin Park or someone who works with them!

Spoilers: "Wrecked" maybe some "Gone" but not a lot

Feedback: Oo yes I would like some please

Summary for this chapter: We meet our young hero's and learn what's the what about most of them there origin and maybe a bit about there family both real and fake. Special details about their looks and social status are reveled along with feelings and favorites.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short I was kinda rushing to finish because I was running out of idea's and look I know it sucks but hey I'm getting better also I know there are know "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" charters in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter or more latter chapter's I can't decide but I promise to try and make the story better for you're enjoyment

Element fire

A fifteen-year-old black with long black wavy hair in two braids walked down the hall holding her book tightly to her chest with her eyes downcast. As she passed the second door she could feel it again those eyes burning through her looking strait into her soul her but she never dared to look up at them never. She just continued going to lunch because she had to get there to meet best friend Mizui and Mizui's fake cuz Jamal early. After a few minutes Tina reached the top floor, which held the lunchroom and was greeted by a few lunch ladies and Mizui who was a fifteen-year-old Chinese girl with the strangest dark blue eyes her hair was black with dark blue streaks and she wore glasses. Mizui was also one of the biggest misfits in school along with herself and their friend Ally Mizui also was a heavy rocker and a true Linkin Park fan and computer nerd.

"Hey Ti!" Mizui said without looking up from laptop "Are you allowed to have that?" Tina asked with a raise eyebrow "No but the lunch ladies like her and she's good with the hiding stuff" Jamal replied for her

Jamal who was also fifteen-years-old had been Mizui best friend since they were three he and her were blood cousins, which had sounded strange when they were first, introduced but she had gotten use to it. Jamal was also black he was light skinned and a total ladies man all he had to do was look at a girl and they'd be all over him she had a major crush on him at first but when she saw how close he and Mizui were her hopes were mashed but then she learned they were fake cousins but by then she thought she had fallen' in love with a senior Marcus but he was major popular so she'd never approach him. But Mizui and Jamal were both sister and brother to her so that's all that mattered.

Tina brought her eyes up to meet Jamal's and he jumped.

"Ti don't do that you still make me jump!" Jamal said looking into her orange eyes they were the spookiest eye he thought he'd ever see because there was no black in them but the slit down the middle and no white in them either.  

"Quite clam someone's comein'!" Mizui whispered as her eyes changed like Tina's but they were light blue and a low growl came from her throat. 

Tina also could hear and feel someone coming up the back way as Jamal just looked on half amused and half confused "Marcus" Mizui growled softly Tina also knew it was Marcus by the way her heart speed up skipped a few beats and her palms felt clammy.

 Mizui turned around and continued to listened "Forgotten" by Linkin Park "_There's a place so dark you can't see the end_…" Mizui smiled as she sang

Tina sat down and listened to the music as people begun to fill the lunchroom she felt strange today and she knew she knew Mizui noticed it to there was something off she dropped her pencil today and she instantly caught it and she knew she could never do that before also other things were different to she felt in her body it was different but yet it was the same and that was confusing. She felt so tired to like something was draining her energy too.

"_The darkness holding me tightly until the sun rises up_…" Mizui sang in her ear as Tina's eyes drifted shut.

Marcus frowned as he looked at her he couldn't believe! He could not bring himself to believe that this girl the girl he couldn't take his eyes off was now the very thing the entire demon world including his own race had hated they were sent to kill and destroy was this girl. Marcus's own race of demons were specially made to kill the slayer other demon didn't have. A: His race of demons tracked her by smell and B: They tracked her by instinct. He could not believe it not just yet maybe in the future but now no. He'd probably kill her on instinct and that he couldn't bare he would not admit but the more he watched and learned about this girl the more he fell in love with her and even thou he would never kill anyone she just might be the one that he slipped on. And he did not want that not now not ever.

Mizui looked at Tina as all white left Mizui eyes "The one you are to kill will love…" She whispered in a breathy voice before her head fell to the table and she faded into sleep.

TBC…


	2. Element Water, Element Lightening and El...

Story Title: Slayers In New York

Disclaimer: Okay this is my disclaimer so I won't get sued. Of course you must know I don't own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". I'm sure you know that it belongs to Joss, UPN, and some other guys. I'm sure you know I don't own anything or anyone in this story aside from Tina, Ally, Janice, Teuri, Ashen, Jamal, and Bryan and of course you knew that I'm Mizui and that I can't be owned

Spoilers: "Wrecked" maybe a bit of "Gone"

Feedback: Oo yes I would love to have some! An extra large helping pretty please.

Summary for this chapter: Today we meet some more characters especially when Teuri comes in the picture. Tina learns about her slayer root and Marcus confronts Tina and gets a flash of the prophecy. Mizui also wanders about the happening in the lunchroom and all is reveled when she has a very painful vision of Buffy's life along with Spike's

Element Water, Element Lightening, and Element Wind

Teuri sighed as he walked down the of his school he completely ignored the sedative looks girls were giving him and just walked down the hall to chem. it was his first day at this school and he was kinda nervous about it. He was especially nervous because he had heard New York was fast busy and very loud also because he had heard a lot of weird things happened at this school crime and murder where 2nd in the high in that area he just hoped he wouldn't make it higher.

Mizui was completely lost in thought about what happened in the lunchroom her senses were different today better and eyes kept changing like Tina's and in the lunchroom when Marcus and his friends were coming up the stairs she could smell him and that was freaky. She knew this had something to do with her dead mother but it was much worse her then her mom. Her mother just had headaches she didn't have headaches but it had to be because of her! Mizui hunched over and grasped in pain Mizui's eyes were in tremendous pain they were changing again she thought clutching her head as she moaned in pain. The pain begun to intensify as it spread through her body it felt like it was being ripped with lightening or something. Mizui fell back in to a wall as lightening coursed in and out her body she screamed as images raced through her brain of a blond girl, a redhead, a brunette boy, a nice looking guy with brown hair, a brunette girl, a woman that looked like the blonde, a brunette girl that also looked like the blond, a guy with dirty blonde hair who looked about 40, a handsome platinum blonde guy, a brunette girl from the middle ages, and a nice looking guy with dirty blonde hair. 

Tina felt like she was being all day and now she knew who it was. It was Marcus. Had he been watching her all those other times to? Why in the world was he watching? Could he possibly feel the same way about her that she felt about him? He could. But why did she always get this uneasy felling about him like something was off about him. She wish knew the answers to her questions but she didn't. She didn't know what was happening to her. She didn't know if he had been watching all those times. She didn't know why he was watching her. She didn't know if he felt the way she did about her. And she didn't know why she got this uneasy felling about him. Tina sat down on the floor so what if she was going to be late for class she had to figure things out. She thought as she punched the wall surprisingly her fist almost went through the wall. She quickly pulled her fist out of the wall and looked at it. It was bleeding but it didn't hurt that much she took a deep breath and turned around to come face to face with Marcus.

Marcus had been looking for Tina almost all day catching extra long glimpses of her before she'd walk off. He didn't know why he couldn't move when he saw her. Maybe it was because he was afraid he'd hurt or maybe even kill her if he got to close or it could be because of his feelings for her he didn't know right now but he was going to find out. When he finally had found her all his hopes his senses being wrong were smashed. He had come when she had punched the wall and her fist when through he could fell his anger raise. Anger from her being the slayer the he was supposed to kill her but he couldn't do that when he was in love with her. But his anger quickly vanished when he seen how scared she was. She doesn't know what happening to her! She knows she has changed but she doesn't know why. Marcus quickly moved closer to see if she was all right when she turned around.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Tina asked uneasily "You don't know do you?" Marcus asked looking a the top of her head "Know what?" Tina asked trying not to sound nervous "You don't know what you are becoming what happening to you do you?" He asked again "No!" She sobbed, "I don't! Tell me! Tell me what's happening!" She said taking deep breaths "Tell me please" "You are the **_Slayer_**" Marcus replied titling her head to look in her eyes. He grasped as he had a flashback or something.

The one with hair like fire and eyes to match will be the daughter of fire The with eyes as dark as night will be her guide 

_The one with eyes like rain will be her sight and strength_

_And the one with eyes like wind will be rain's clam to her storm_

_The one with her with hair of cotton candy will come together with the _

_First slayer and a child will be conceived_

"Marcus?" Tina asked as the flashback ended "Huh?" "Where you go? What happened?" Tina asked concerned "I don't know it's nothing" Marcus said turning around "Wait!" Tina grabbing his arm and turned him around to face her "Why were you following me?" She asked seriously "I want to be sure I wanted to know if you were the slayer" Marcus replied looking down at the floor "What is the slayer?" Tina asked, "The slayer is a girl chosen to fight demons and vampires with strength like no other a girl destined to be alone" He said suddenly finding her eyes which were full of pain, love, and anger "Forever?" She asked in a chocked up voice. Marcus nodded sadly looking into her teary eyes Tina closed her eyes and lightly kissed him on the lips "Don't let me" Tina whispered as Marcus hugged her.  Tina and Marcus just sat there until they heard a scream rip through the building.

Mizui screamed louder as the images went faster and the lightening intensified a large crowd had formed around her but were a safe distances away from the lightening. People were looking at her with fearful pained or frightened faces. Others were whispering about witchcraft or voodoo being put on her. Some were just standing there crying and hoping it didn't happen to them next.

Teuri and his new friend Ashen were running towards the scream as soon as they heard it. Ashen had light brown hair and green eyes and was very mischievous so as soon as he heard the scream he wanted to see what was happening. But Teuri had a weird felling like he would hear it for a very long time and his purpose was to stop it. Teuri gasped as he pushed his way through the large crowd and stop to see a Chinese girl about fifteen curled up in a ball with lightening coming from her body. Teuri growled when he seen her glass were on the floor her hair had come out of her bun and tears were streaming down her face. He looked at her with scared expression on his face. What was he supposed to do? He asked himself "What am I supposed to do?"  He asked her desperately. 

What is she going to do get up and say do this! He yelled at himself angrily. Hold me. "Huh?" He said looking around. Hold me just hold me. Teuri assumed it was the girl he meet early Mizui who had told him what to do so scared he caution walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Surprisingly the lightening did not hurt him as he wrapped his arms around her. Mizui's screams instantly stop as she fell limp in his arms the lightening also stop and she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

TBC…


	3. Mouring After

Story Title: Slayers In New York

Disclaimer: I do not own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" because it belongs to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and UPN, and who know how ever many other people own "Buffy". Also I own some characters so know one come brothering and saying they made them up or something okay? Just to be sure let's state whom I own. I own Tina, Jamal, Teuri, Ashen, Ally, Janice, Marcus, and Bryan. Mizui cannot be owned ethier because she is also mine :pAlso "Linkin Park" are people who can not be owned and I don't own there song "And One" cuz' I'm not even sure if that's the right title

Spoilers: "Wrecked" and maybe some "Gone"

Feedback: Of coarse I want some! ^_^ Just be lucky I don't blackmail ya for it okay

Summery for the chapter: Mizui and the gang get to go home with Teuri get annoyed cry a bit and Mizui and Teuri called a truce and friendship is. Tina gets upset with Marcus when he says it can't and he leaves. Then we head to "The Buffyverse" as Buffy has a prophetic dream and scrambles to find out what it means

Mourning After (even if it's really not the mourning after)

Mizui stared at Teuri and growled fiercely daring Teuri to even think of another question to come out his mouth. Teuri just stared at her and decide not to ask her his question but then it would seem like a girl was controlled him and he would not let a girl he barley knew punk him off. But then again she was very scary when she was angry so instead he would just ask his questions later. Which of course she knew the answers too because if she didn't know what happen to her why hell did happen? I'm mean if she didn't know what had happened to her how did she know how to stop it.

Mizui just sat there and let her eyes wander as she took Teuri in. He was taller then her maybe about a foot taller he had jet-black hair that fell over his eyes till you could only see them a little. Teuri was also very handsome in her opinion with golden skin and very light blue eyes almost white which was strange because he looked like he could be Spanish or Chinese. He also looked like he had well toned muscles and of course he had a very cute butt plus dark and mysterious guy where her type.  He must have felt he wandering eyes because he turned around and looked down blushing. 

"So hm do you know what happened back there? At school I mean." He asked uncomfortably. Finally a question she could answer! "No I know it happened with my mom thou" Mizui said shaking her head "Oh where she anyway cause they didn't pick you up…to think about you didn't even call them!" Teuri said eyeing her cautiously. Mizui rolled her eyes then gave a small shrug "My mum is dead and my da is A: dead or B: doesn't give a damn about me" She replied nonchalantly "Oh um sorry. Who do you live with?" Teuri asked sadly "No one my mum side of the family is all dead and my dad side don't even know who I am I say I have a guardian so I don't live in some yucky foster home." Mizui said with a small shrug "Oh don't you get lonely sometimes?" He asked looking at her intently "Would you…" Mizui said before being cut off by the nurse entering with a consoler.

"Hey sweetie do you want to call you're parents to take you home? There's nothing wrong with you but the consoler said you might have had a traumatic experience and you should go home to rest." The nurse said sweetly. Mizui looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Can I have a moment to think about?" "Of course Hun.  There are some kids who want to see them do you want to talk to them" She asked Mizui. Mizui nodded and the consoler left the room with the nurse then Marcus, Tina, and Jamal entered the room. 

"Hey Miz how are ya?" Jamal said slinging a comforting arm around her. Teuri tried to hide a jealous look as she leaned back against Jamal "I'm fine just tried…very tried and freaked really freaked." Mizui said closing her eyes "It's okay to be freaked I am too. It's understandable a lot of weird things happened today." Tina said patting Mizui's shoulder. Mizui nodded and hummed the tuned to "And One" by Linkin Park, which she thought was very comforting. 

Teuri sat down and remembered he recognized because it was one of his favorite and being who he is smiled and begun to hum along with her. Teuri and Mizui hummed_ as_ everyone aside from Mizui and Teuri rolled their eyes. There'll be best friends they thought. When they finished Mizui got up and hugged him "OMG! That's my favorite song! How did you know it!?!?" Mizui yelled happily completely forgetting about everything because everyone knew when it came to Linkin Park Mizui didn't care about anything else. "Linkin Park is one of my favorite groups." Teuri stated simply "Really I didn't think anyone in this school liked them but me and Aelly! Who is favorite member?" She asked smiling happily "Brad" "Oh to bad mine is Chester." Mizui stated, "Chester is not as cool as Brad," Teuri said crossing his arms "Chester is way cooler then Brad" Mizui growled then they got into a heated discussion about who was better.

Marcus rolled his eyes then turned to Tina. He was upset about that kiss because as much as he wanted to be with her it could never happen 'cause he was a demon and she was a slayer. A slayer did not have friend's family or boyfriends. Especially not demon boyfriends and he knew her watcher would make sure of it and then try to mold her into the perfect fighting machine. Hell maybe they might even send her out to slay him if they found out that he was a demon. Oh well stop stalling and tell her. 

"Um Tina we have to talk." Marcus said quietly. Tina slowly turned around to face Marcus her eyes down cast knowing this was about the kiss. She didn't know what made her kiss him it was like her body wasn't even listening to her mind, which was telling her not to do it because he would reject her later if then "Uh huh" Tina replied uncomfortable with the conversation topic she knew it was. "It's it about you…us…and the kiss in the hallway" Marcus said looking down so he wouldn't have to see her face when he told. Tina sighed sadly "I know" She said resting her head on her knees uncomfortably "Listen I'm sorry but we can't be together." Marcus told her quickly. Tears sprung into Tina's eyes but she did let them fall she knew it was coming but it still hurt when he said it "I know" she said quietly trying to gain control over her "I knew this was coming sooner or later. Now let me figure out why is your popular and I'm not? Or I'm not that pretty? Or is it because I'm the slayer and you're a demon or something?" Tina said her voice slightly wavering. "How'd you know?" Marcus asked surprised "How'd I know that you're a demon or something?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow letting a tear slip down but he didn't see 'cause there head were down "Yeah" Marcus said playing with his thumbs this wasn't like him but he didn't know how to act around her. "I got this feeling around you like something wasn't right with you then you knew about me being a slayer so I put two and two together and got four" Tina said as more tears fell.  "I'm sorry" Marcus said getting up he kissed her forehead then left the room. As soon as he left Tina let the tears flow as she curled up and sobbed quietly.

Mizui nodded sadly as Jamal went over to comfort Tina then she turned to Teuri who she was done talking to long ago when Marcus and Tina where half way through the conversation. Teuri got up and walked over to Tina. Mizui followed him and watching as Jamal hugged the sobbing Tina whispering comforting her She Mizui hugged Tina. Teuri sighed and walked outside going to talking to the nurse.

In Sunnydale

Buffy sighed as she snuggled into bed slayage was heavy tonight as she ran into Spike, about 20 vamps, 3 big scaly demons, 4 slime covered demon, and Spike again now she was hungry, and very tried but since it was 4 am she thought sleep would be a good idea because if she cooked she might fall asleep and burn the house down. Buffy smiled sleepily as she drifted into dream filled sleep.

Buffy didn't know where in the world she was it was a dark room and that's all she knew. She turned around and saw a beautiful young Chinese girl about fifteen she had navy hair that was very long it spilled on the floor her eyes were filled with navy and she wore a long dress v neck that show a lot of cleavage. Buffy could sense she was strong and evil. But the girl said nothing just looked to her left where a girl with pale blue hair stood there was a flash of lighten and then the girl begun to change into the girl the was in front of her. Buffy looked back to the first girl but in her place stood a Mizui "You must be ready she is tougher then anything you've ever fa…" She begun but was cut off as the first girl stuck a knife through her heart. Buffy ran over to her but Mizui disappeared and the first girl morphed into Spike. "Buffy luv, you can't do it alone you'll need someone and I'm not talking about your bloody friends. To stop this you'll need someone to face your inner demons with to help you along the way the someone who understand you!" he said before turning into Drucilla "She is the daughter of rain the second of the five she will be faced with an evil she can't refuse. You'll need help! You must all ban together or be killed. There will be three worms in the big apple and two on lovers on the sun" She said before turning into dust where she used to be the first girl stood. Buffy watched as she fell to the floor and then looked up at her eyes turned pale blue and she begun to breath heavy "HELP ME!" she screamed before Buffy woke up.

Buffy woke up with a scream she was soaked in a cold sweat and was panting startled by the dream Buffy clumsily grabbed the phone as Dawn and Willow came in as she dialed the number to the person she was calling and waited for someone to pick up "Hello?" A voice said "Giles? It's Buffy…I had a dream," Buffy said

Back In New York

Teuri looked at the nurse and said "She wants to go homes her and her friends are kinda upset to they want to come home with her since her parent are at work I'll drive them home them come back" He lied the nurse smile "Nonsense you will stay with her and her friends you look pretty traumatized to. I'll write you guys a slip," She said sweetly Teuri just looked surprised but did not complain because he was feeling pretty traumatic (I don't even know if that's the right word) instead he re entered thee room. "You guys should get your stuff" He said Jamal looked up from the hug confused "Why?" He said "You should get your stuff because the nurse is writing a slip so we can go home I was going to drive you guys to Mizui's house or whatever and come back to school but the nurse said I looked traumatized and should say with you" Teuri explained to them. They nodded and got up Mizui still had her arm around Tina as they went to there lockers. Teuri got his coat and book bag and waited for them by the office. 

After a few minutes Tina, Mizui, and Jamal were walking in the parking with Teuri to his car. They stopped in front of a black convertible "Whoa this is your car I'd like to have your parents!" Mizui said with wide eyes Jamal just gaped and Tina sniffled "Marcus had a black car" She pouted "God how much did you know about him" Jamal said rolling his eyes as they got in "She a crush on him the size of Texas give it a break" Mizui as Teuri speed off "Where the hell did you get your license?" Tina asked buckling her seat belt "Race car DNV" Teuri said sarcastically stopping at a red light everyone sighed and a few rolled their eyes.

TBC…


	4. Trauma?

Story title: Slayers In New York

Disclaimer: I don't own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" it belongs to the almighty Joss, UPN, Mutant Enemy, and some other people. I don't own "Angel the Series"  (Thought I should start saying that cuz the crossover is coming up soon) and I don't own "Linkin Park" or their song "Place for My Head" and "By Myself" (Now you might be saying what the hell is it with all this fucking Linkin Park I don't know I just listen to it when I write you can say it my inspiration). But I do own Tina, Jamal, Alley, Bryan, Teuri, Ashen, Janice, Orion (I'll only say I own her once *tear*), and Marcus. And no one will ever own Mizui because I am Mizui and if you want to own me you'll have to fight me first before warned because I scratch.

Spoilers: "Wrecked" maybe some "Gone"

Feedback: Yes please that would be great

Summery for this chapter: Finally we meet the rest of the characters when we find out there been a huge fluke. Buffy goes over her dream with Giles trying to find out what's the new evil that's arising in SunnyD or so she thinks. Teuri with his speed demon make the gang sick on the ride home. As the gang prepares to get some much needed R&R. Then there is a death in the family…while not in the family so there a death of a loved one.

Trauma?

"Shit!" Bryan cursed as he dropped his food he caught his tray instantly but all his food fell on his green pants. "Damn" he cursed again while grabbing a few napkins and head towards the bathroom. He completely resisted the urge to run a hand through his brown spiked hair because it would mess up his hair and begun to clean them or at least try. He growled in frustration as he tried to clean the ketchup and mustard mix out of his pants at the rate he was going it would take two periods to clean. "Damn it" Bryan cursed yet again "Bryan do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" A female voice whisper in his ear. A grin spread across Bryan face as he stopped scrubbing his pants "Only I kiss you with that mouth baby." He said pulling the girl into a kiss she pulled a way and knelled down as her had slowly roused waiting to receive a napkin from Bryan. He handed her the napkin and rested his chin on her curly black hair. She slowly begun to scrub the ketchup and mustard mix in circles "What are you doing in here?" Bryan asked her as she scrubbed "Well I seen you spill your food all over yourself so I was like hey Bryan's a male he won't make it that far in cleaning and make it look like he pissed him" She said smiling "I would not make it look like I pissed myself!" Bryan yelled defensively "Oh yeah I forgot how neat you are but you couldn't be that neat to not get this out so now I have come to help." She replied Bryan just rolled his eyes thinking of a come back but thought better of it then said "Thank you Orion" He said kissing the top of her head "Your welcome baby" Orion said getting up then smiled at him. Bryan thought she had a beautiful smile. But she was a beautiful.  She was the most beautiful girl in the world because she was his girl.

Orion was sixteen years old she had golden brown skin with curly jet black that went to her shoulders. Her favorite color was green and you could tell because all she wore was green like today she was wearing green glasses a green leather jacket a green leather skirt her nails were painted green and she wore green boots. Her eyes were brown like Bryan's hair. She and Bryan were going out as you could tell by the kiss. They had been together since fifth grade and she and Ally was the only one Bryan was nice to. Bryan was also sixteen and about 5'5 his eyes were blue and his hair was always in the same style it was dark brown and it was spiked and he had blond highlights. He skin was a milky cream color he had pink lips and high rosy cheeks and his build was fit and kinda muscular. He liked rock and he was a totally smart ass to everyone except Orion and Alley he had a lot of friends and he was really funny. 

Orion smiled at Bryan and took his hand "Come on I want to take you some where!" Orion said happily while running to his locker "Isn't it still school?" Bryan asked getting his stuff "Nope only a few more minutes left but hurry up I want to take you to this really cool magic shop on Elm Street they got really scary stuff there!" She answered in a real giddy voice. "Okay but you know I don't believe in that magic crap," Bryan said putting on his coat "I know, you don't believe in magic but I do besides it really cool with the herbs and power I find it very intriguing" She said latching on to his arm as the made their way down the school.

"_I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night shining with the light from…_" A girl with pink hair sung as she danced down the hall "…_the sun but the sun doesn't give the light to the moon assuming the moon going to with one…_" She sang before she was cut off when she tripped over something she growled then turned off her headphones and looked at the offending object.  She seen that someone had left a book bag on the floor so she then looked around to find who left there book bag on the floor and saw a girl and a guy walking down the hall "Hey you guys!"  She yelled at them and they turned around "You left you're your book bag!" She yelled as she seen the guy turn around and run towards her then she noticed it was Bryan. Bryan ran down the hall to get his book bag with a sigh "Thanks Ally" Bryan said grabbing his book bag before turning around and running back to Orion. "I don't know why I like that guy." Ally said bending down and opening her locker she took a moment to think then sighed "Yeah I do" She said shaking her head.

In Sunnydale

"Buffy?…Tell me what the dream was about." Giles said concerned. Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Giles it wasn't like any dream I've had before it was different." Buffy replied with a terrified voice. 

"Buffy tell me how was it different" Giles pressed on "It wasn't in a specific place Giles it was so dark and there were so many deaths and there so many things were said that I couldn't make out Giles it was so scary" Buffy sobbed quietly "It's alright Buffy just explain the dream to me and we will try to figure it out to stop this together" Giles said in a calm comforting way. 

"Alright Giles, I was in a dark room there was nothing their then I turn around and saw a girl" Buffy said "A girl?" Giles said more of a question then answer, "Yeah she looked about Dawn's age she had really long hair that was a navy it spilled all over the floor and she had eyes like Willow's you know when she did that spell on Glory" Buffy replied "Do you think she's a witch?" Giles asked her concerned.

"No her eyes were different they were navy and cat like" She replied, "So you don't think she a witch but something else. Is it possible she could be an ally?" "No she was evil and really strong Giles I could sense it" Buffy replied "And she did evil type things." She continued "Okay I understand explain what happened next" Giles said sighing, "Okay then she looked to the left and there was a girl with pale blue hair that went to her mid back that kind of resembled the first girl and I was surprised when lightening struck and she begin to transform into the first girl so I looked back to were the first girl was supposed to be but there were another girl Chinese like the rest of the girls and she said something" Buffy said confused "What did she say?" Giles asked "Well I didn't really understand it and she did even finish" Buffy replied, "What did she say maybe you me and Willow can figure it out" Giles replied.

Buffy looked to her left and said "Wills I need your help" Willow nodded and walked over to the bed "Buffy what is going on what happened" Dawn asked in a scared tone of voice "There is nothing to be scared of Dawnie just go back to bed" Buffy said sternly Dawn nodded seeing there was no room for argument she sadly trudged back to her room. Once Dawn was gone Willow concerned face turned to Buffy's worried one and she spoke "Buffy what's wrong is there a new big bad in Sunnydale" Willow asked concerned  "Yeah Will I think there is but Giles and I need your help on this one" She replied turning on the speaker phone.

"Giles?" Buffy asked "Yeah Buffy I'm here." He replied, "Okay the girl said…" Buffy took moment to remember what she had said "She said that I must be ready that she was tougher then anything I ever then she was stabbed in the heart by the first girl" Buffy said "Well Buffy I think it was obvious she was telling you to be papered to go up against this new evil and the she'll be tougher the anything you've come up against before" Willow said looking at Buffy strangely "Well okay but there were some other things said that I didn't like what Spike and Drucilla said" Buffy said running a hand through her hair "Buffy you didn't said Spike and Drucilla were in your dream what happened" The sound of Giles cleaning his glasses could be heard. Buffy looked at Willow and she rolled her eyes "Well Giles Spike disappeared or more like turned into Drucilla and Drucilla was dusted I didn't think it was a big deal." Buffy replied annoyed "Yes Buffy but it's still important to know what they said!" Giles said getting frustrated "Okay Giles I understated I'll tell you what they said just hold your ponies!" Buffy and Willow snickered as Giles glowering could be heard "Okay Spike said I couldn't do it alone that I needed someone and it wasn't the Scooby's he said to stop this I need someone to fight my inner demons with someone who under stood me." Buffy said with a far away look in her eyes. 

Willow's face had sunk that meant the Powers were saying she need to be with Spike…Spike this was the guy who tried to kill them more times then she can count! Yeah but that was the old Spike this Spike was the one who cried when Buffy died the one who stayed all summer and helped protect the Hellmouth and Dawn the one who saved them more then enough times. Giles cleared his throat "Um…Buffy what about Drucilla…what did she say?" Giles asked uncomfortable "Uh she said that she the daughter of rain the second of the three that she will faced with an evil she can't refuse. I'll need help and she said that we must all ban together or and killed. Then she said there would be five worms in the big apple (I made a mistake in the last chapter there is not 3) and two lovers on the sun then she got all dusty" Buffy said becoming oddly aware of the room "Alright Buffy the last part I could not figure out I'll call you as soon as I find something" Giles said "Alright Giles Bye" Willow and Buffy said in unison "Bye girl tell the others I said hi" Giles said before hanging up. "I'm still sleepy Buffy I'm going to bed" Buffy nodded as Willow left and went to sleep to.

Back In New York

Everyone except Teuri stumbled out of the car as he stopped in fort of a big apartment like building it was a weird redish tan color with the roof the same color but dark. It had a white railing and the door was white too as well as the window frame and the lights were all on.

"Wow nice house what is it?" Teuri asked Mizui. Mizui looked at him and shrugged "I call it my Pent house there's nothing really in it thou I just have running water, heat, cable, telephone, food, bed, couch. Like you said I get lonely" She replied "Hey maybe we can have like a super base here" Tina said her face turning a little green "Forget the Super base I've got to throw up" Jamal who hadn't spoke since they got there said running in the house "Bathroom on the second down the right hall to your lef…" Mizui said before running after him "I think you made them car sick" Tina said coming around to the other side of the car and leaned on it "What where you doing over there?" Teuri asked looking at her face she just wiped her mouth with the back her hand and shook her head "I got to go" Tina said getting in the car "In my car? Do you even have a license?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously "Yes I do" She said ripping off her glasses and shook her head making her hair untangle from there braids. Damn. Teuri thought. It's amazing what glasses and braids did to her. She takes them out and she can pass for one of those popular chicks from TV. 

"Okay. But be careful with her" Teuri said tossing her the keys "I will" Tina said as tears welled up in her eyes as she drove off to Elm memories of Marcus flooded her brain.

Teuri turned around and entered the house as weird idea flooded his brain. Like having everyone move in with Mizui because she said she was lonely. Or asking her out on a date and other idea's along the lines of that. He sat down on the couch and looked around as Mizui and Jamal came down the stairs. "Hey Teuri do you want to go somewhere like a club or something?"  Mizui asked racking a hand through her hair pulling it out of its bun. "Yeah but I don't have a car Tina is gone she took it with her" Teuri said with a sigh "No problem. I got one and go upstairs and change it's party time!" She replied taking off her glass "What the hell is it with you girl you take off your glasses and you look good?" Teuri asked "It's called improvising Teuri you look good and the popular chicks want to be your friend and we don't want to be apart of the phony crowd" Mizui said going up stairs.

Teuri looked over to Jamal confused "Man you need to change." Jamal said leading him up the other stairs Teuri just followed numbly.

Bryan and Orion were right across the street from the Magic Shop on Elm, which has been dubbed "Boxxed Magick".

"Orion?" Bryan asked "What?" Orion said looking at him "Why do you believe in magic?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow "I don't know I just believe in it. Like God" Orion said with a shrug and then begin to lead Bryan across the street not seeing the red scaly demon following.

With a grunt the demon charged at them swing its club like arm at them. Bryan pushed Orion out the way and ducked following his instincts he leaped up as the demon swung again. The demon four eyes blinked as the other six turned green and spikes sprung out of his arms and on the side of his body. He swung at Bryan again and Bryan caught his arm narrowly missing the spikes Bryan using inhuman strength swung the demon in a wall near by. The demon growled as it he leaped to his feet and charged at him again this time he faked right and Bryan ducked as he did that he brought his other arm forward but Bryan jerked back. Bryan jumped up and gave him a roundhouse kick as he heard a shout "Bryan! Take this!" Orion shouted tossing him a sword Bryan caught and charged at the demon aiming at his gut the demon blocked and they engaged in a spike/sword battle. Bryan leaped up as the demon swung at him again and then bent down to pick his disregarded sword taking this as a blind spot the demon swung at his head "Bryan!" Orion yelled running towards him. 

Bryan's head shout up to see a flash of green and red he blinked then realized what the green was as Orion fell in his arm "Orion" Bryan whispered with tears brimming his eyes "Bryan…remember how you and I only promised to say that we loved each other when w-we die?" Orion asked weak "Yeah" Bryan said holding her closely while slowly backing away from the demon then broke into a ran and went up to the roof when he was sure he lost the demon he turned his attention to Orion "Bryan…I want you t-to no that I love you" Orion said as tears fell down her face "Orion don't say that…please your not going to die!" Bryan said as a tear fell down his face "Bryan look…l-look at where it hit me" She replied weakly as Bryan slowly pulled her away from his chest to look at her wound as he felt her body get colder from the blood lost. Tears of pain and anger threatened to fall as he seen she was right the wound was right in her heart it wouldn't be much longer until she faded from this world "Orion I love you" Bryan said as a few tears fell and he kissed her head. She closed her eyes as cold washed over her body and a sob escaped her lip "I'm scared" She whispered "I know but here nothing to be afraid of…I'm sorry Orion" "Don't be sorry it's not your fault…Bryan I don't have much time left but here is my will…I want to give you and Alley everything but leave some stuff for my mom and…" Orion aid sleepily and death other took her. Tears fell down Bryan face soon became sobs as he carried her down the ladder and ran to the hospital. 

Author's Notes: Okay someone said they didn't like A/C so now the choice is in the power of the people do you want A/C or C/who ever you want A/who ever u want. Also I saw this story and I kinda took a liking to the couple so vote do you want Anya/Giles and Xander/Drucilla or Xander/Anya and Young Giles/Drucilla (Crazy isn't it) so go now vote for you favorite! And should I bring Orion back (If she will it will be in later chapters) or let her stay dead and let Bryan get with Alley.


End file.
